


Lost In Memories

by Okaia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaia/pseuds/Okaia
Summary: Link tells Sidon about his fear of forgetting again.





	Lost In Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a close friend and finally decided to post it.

Ever since Link had defeated Calamity Ganon, his entire life has gotten a lot calmer. Of course, there were still many things to take care of; Zelda was busy establishing her position as princess of Hyrule and she needed Link by her side as her appointed knight. Although he had gotten to like her, it was his days off he truly enjoyed. The days he wasn't the Legendary Hero or the Hylian Champion, no, on these days he was just Link. Nothing more, nothing less. He used his free time to relax, to be himself without any titles.

On these days, a certain Zora prince helped the Hylian unwind. They usually spent their time sitting somewhere, talking and enjoying each other's presence. Well, Sidon did most of the talking. He knew Link preferred simply listening to the tall Zora talk about his day. It soothed his nerves, he often had gone to Zora's Domain during his quest. Seeing Sidon smile lifted the weight of his sorrows off his shoulders. The Zora prince had a gorgeous smile, Link figured. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He was proud to call someone as amazing as Sidon his beloved boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend was currently sitting next to him, legs dangling off the Great Zora Bridge. Link was leaning against Sidon's waist while the prince was talking about a meeting he had attended that day, using his arms to widely gesticulate and support his story. It was a warm evening, smooth blue light from the lanterns all over the domain and the bridge lightening up their figures. Link glanced up at Sidon from the side. A sudden thought popped up in his mind, he pulled out his Shiekah Slate and pointed the camera towards the Zora who was still completely busy talking about what else he had done during the day. Link flicked his tongue at him trying to get Sidon's attention. It worked; the Zora turned his head towards the small Hylian. As soon as he noticed the camera of the Shiekah Slate directed at him, he showed off his signature grin. Link chuckled quietly and took the picture. He lowered the device to show it to Sidon, who was bending down to take a closer look. Link had taken two photos; one where Sidon was posing for him and one shortly before the prince had realised what was going on; it showed him with a confused look on his face. It made the Hylian snicker even harder when he showed it to his lover. Sidon joined him with a quiet chuckle, but he soon turned silent. Link knew he had something on his mind. He tilted his head, waiting for him to start talking again.

"I've noticed something, Link," he began hesitantly. "You seem to take quite a lot of photos. Why is that, if I may ask?" Link's smile instantly faded, he turned his gaze back to the Shiekah Slate in his hands. He stared at it and gulped dryly. After a few moments of complete silence, Sidon looked at his Hylian lover, worry written all across his face.  
"Is something the matter, dear one?" Link set the Shiekah Slate down into his lap and slowly turned his head back to Sidon, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. He raised his hands and started signing.  
_"I..."_ His hands were trembling. He took several deep breaths to steady himself before he continued. _"I don't want to forget again."_ Although the Hylian had signed clearly, Sidon appeared to be confused.  
"Forgive me, but I don't think I understand." Link sighed, glancing at the device in his lap. 

_"While I was asleep for 100 years, I lost my memory, as you know. I could regain some parts of it, but the majority is still gone, maybe even forever. The photos Zelda took and other stuff like statues or personal belongings helped me remember parts of my former life. I take these photos just in case if... if I forget again."_ He didn't dare to look at Sidon, not now. Link had started shaking again. Tears were collecting in his eyes. He held his hands low but kept signing. _"What if I forget you? I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you or anyone close to me ever again."_ The Hylian was fully sobbing now. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ban these thoughts from his mind. Thinking about such a terrible thing was painful enough to do this to him. It was by far worse than his battle against Calamity Ganon, because now he was fighting against the unknown. A fight he couldn't win. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. Link felt so alone, so helpless. 

That was until two familiar, strong arms wrapped themselves around his small body and squeezed him tightly. He opened his eyes only to see Sidon hugging him, pressing him against his broad chest. "Listen, Link. I won't ever let that happen, do you understand? You will never forget again, I promise, my pearl. Nothing will ever harm you again. I will protect you." The prince continued to soothe him by murmuring the same things over and over in his ear. He rubbed small circles over the blond's back. Link managed to slowly calm himself. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and steadied his breathing. Sidon was right; he would keep the Hylian safe. 

"Are you feeling better?" Sidon asked after a moment of silence. Link slowly nodded and looked up at his lover with a gentle smile. He leaned into his touch. They stayed this way for another few moments until Sidon broke the silence. "I suppose it's getting quite late. We should be going back and sleep, don't you think?" Before Link could even respond, he yawned aloud. The Hylians cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment. Sidon didn't seem to mind at all. He rose from the ground and offered Link his hand which the blond gladly accepted. The Zora pulled him to his feet with ease. While still holding the other's hand, they made their way back to Zora's Domain.

"Please never forget you're not alone. I'll always be there for you, my pearl. I love you, Link."


End file.
